


Morning Bliss

by Writerwithagoal



Series: A Quiet Future Series [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Almost Sex, Fluff, Heavy Petting, M/M, Morning teasing, Semi Smut, Sleepovers, eliot has a huge bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Quentin doesn't often wake up before Eliot in the morning. So when he wakes up before Eliot's alarm goes off he tries to be creative. Things don't go exactly to plan but the end results are what he desired.





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missberryisbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/gifts).



> So uh this was for missberryisbest from Tumblr. Thank you so much for this prompt.

It wasn’t often that Quentin woke up before Eliot. Mainly this happened when his boyfriend had spent far to long at Elysium, or Margo and Josh had found some rather amazing new drug to try. Eliot for all of his grumblings had a rather long grooming schedule and thus tended to be up at 6:30am. 

As Quentin rolled over the alarm clock across the room blinked 6:15am. Groaning he threw his arm over his face and yawned into his elbow. Eliot and him had been spending more time sleeping with each other and having sleepovers as this relationship had blossomed. 

Turning over he bit his lip. Eliot always looked so peaceful when he slept and this morning was no exception. His curls falling across his face, he looked like one of the old French Paintings that he enjoyed looking at in the Met. Reaching out he gently smoothed the curls back, his thumb stroking across Eliot’s cheek. 

Every now and then, he was reminded that this was the same man who sang along to country music in the kitchen when he thought no one was around to watch. The posh gay man from Indiana who was so polished and put together people wouldn’t believe he’d grown up on a farm for anything. 

When the alarm clock ticked on and it was almost 6:20, Quentin decided that the alarm clock wasn’t going to get the chance to rouse Eliot from his slumber. Sliding from the bed gently he crept across the cold hardwood floor of Eliot’s dark bedroom. As he touched the off botton the alarm clock it started going off nine minutes early. 

“Q-what are you doing to my alarm clock?” Eliot murmured, sitting up pushing his fingers through his hair looking at his boyfriend who looked very concerned. 

“I was going to turn your alarm off so that I could wake you up,” Q admitted. 

“You were going to wake me up?” 

“You know gentle caresses, kisses along your jaw and down your back. Take advantage of the fact you sleep-” Quentin just blushed and gestured to El’s bare chest. 

“A la dormir nu?” 

“Yes.”

“Are you blushing Coldwater?” Eliot asked, crawling over to the edge of the bed. Kneeling up he reached out pulled Quentin towards him by the string of his sweatpants. 

“Maybe,” Q admitted, tumbling into Eliot’s waiting arms chuckling when Eliot feigned being knocked into. 

“Does me sleeping naked excite you so much?” Eliot asked, nipping at Quentin’s earlobe. 

Groaning Quentin pulled back just enough to push Eliot backwards into the pillows. “I’m supposed to be seducing you Waugh.”

“Then seduce away my bashful little nerd,” Eliot said, moaning as Quentin straddled his hips, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss over his heart.

Quentin wasn’t quite the savant that Eliot was when it came to zeroing in on pressure points, but he was thorough. Sitting back up he smirked down at Eliot, at least he tried to. Trailing his fingertips gently up Eliot’s arms that were holding him so securely by his hips he looked down at his boyfriend. Memorizing the way he looked; chest rising, struggling to let Quentin lead the way. 

“How am I so lucky?” Quentin murmured, dipping down to trail light gently kisses up Eliot’s chest. Pausing to give extra attention to El’s clavicle and collarbone. Kissing out to the shoulder and back across to the otherside. When he came back to Eliot’s neck, he could feel Eliot’s fingers straining slightly against his hips. 

“Ah-because you are just that lucky,” Eliot said, arching his hips slightly to feel pressure of Q’s hips against his own. When Q ground down against him his voice came out in a low moan. His hands moving to tug on Q’s sweats. “To many clothes.”

“I’m seducing your Waugh,” Quentin groaned. Resting his forehead against Eliot’s. 

“Can’t we seduce each other?” Eliot groaned, giving in and rolling them over. Trapping Q with his legs on either side of his hips looking down at his own personal nerdling. Cupping Q’s face he kissed the love of his life deeply. Swiping his tongue against Quentin’s lips he nipped at it when Quentin tried to pull away. 

When Q gasped at the brief sting of El’s teeth nibbling his lower lip. Which was all the opening Eliot needed to dominate the kiss. Quentin wasn’t going to go down without a struggle, which ended quickly when Eliot started applying friction with his hips. 

“Eliot!” he moaned wrapping his arms around El’s neck. 

“Yea Q?”  
“Fuck me!”

“So demanding.”  
“I swear to Julia if you don’t fuck me El I’m not sleeping over for a month,” Quentin panted as Eliot stroked him through his pants. 

“You’re wearing quite a bit of clothing Coldwater,” Eliot teased, loving the feeling of Quentin straining in his hand. Relenting in his teasing he pulled back and tugged Q free of his sweats. 

 

**CUT TO BLACK! USE YOUR IMAGINATION.**

 

“So can we still have sleepovers?” Eliot asked, two hours later laughing when Quentin swatted at him with his towel looking at him from the bathroom. 

“You’re a terrible boyfriend. This is why we don’t live together yet,” Quentin teased, sticking his tongue out. 

“I thought it was because we haven’t found one that meets all of our qualifications?” Eliot asked, wrapping his arms around Q’s shoulders kissing his head. Q leaned back and stared at themselves the personification of bliss. 

“Fine you’re not terrible. You’re an amazing shag,” Quentin said, turning to hug Eliot tight. 

Eliot clutched Quentin to him, relieved that Quentin and he were actually making this work. Ten months in and they had their issues but never so bad that Eliot feared Quentin actually wanted to leave him. 

“I love you Coldwater.”

“I love you too Waugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like, kudos, comments and reblogs. Tell me what you like about this series of drabbles and what you'd like to see more of.


End file.
